


A Written Contract

by alltheliferuiners



Category: Thrill Me: The Leopold & Loeb Story - Dolginoff
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheliferuiners/pseuds/alltheliferuiners
Summary: 原作：音乐剧《危险游戏》中文版没头没尾本质上是一个具象有指的幻（si）想（huo）





	A Written Contract

“你拿刀做什么？”

一把小刀被理查德握在手里，刀体细瘦，和理查德有力的指节并不相称。很明显，他暂时没打算理会内森，只是专注地用指腹试探刀刃，一次、两次，嘴角的笑容意味不明，欣赏似的凝视了片刻才回答 ：

“用鲜血来签字，这样才有效力。”

“为什么？”内森下意识地躲闪，“你疯了吧？”

理查德没看他，亦对他的惊诧报以嗤笑：

“就凭我说了算。 —— 把手给我。”

他命令着，首先伸出了自己的，目光却依然锁在刀尖。内森习惯于他这样的神情却还是忍不住几分恼火，他控制着自己的表情以免引起理查德的不快却仍不甘心地沉默着，直到他注意到理查德始终没有收回自己的动作。他好像观察了太久发亮的刀刃，那总是片刻不愿停留的手指头此时正以超乎寻常的耐心微微弯曲着，就像早已经将内森的手握在自己掌心。内森注视着他指尖处凝结着的光影，竟仿佛被他骚痒了似的，心头一阵悸动。但他依然没有上前，只从鼻翼里忍不住溢出一声不明所以的猝然的气息。

“你觉得这很可笑，是吗？”理查德厌倦地抬起了眼睛，灯光正好洒在他的脸上，瞳孔呈现出琥珀似的半透明。这回他认真地望着他了，却捕捉到了内森脸上的迟疑，这显然不能让他满意。小刀被“啪”地一声合起，内森刚刚赢得的那一点儿可悲的筹码也应声而碎。

理查德站了起来。

内森的心沉了下去。

“别走！”

出口的瞬间内森意识到自己的样子是多么近乎于摇尾乞怜，稍稍放低了声音。

“ …… 我签就是了！”

一时 的尊严向来是不值一提的，更何况理查德从不让他做选择题，内森只得交付唯一的答案：他与其说是握住了理查德的手，不如说是把自己的手强塞进了他的手里。理查德一把接住了他，狠狠攥紧，他的力度是炽热的，摸起来却浑然一块冰。但他显然顾不得这些，莽撞地拉开椅子就重新坐下。内森被他扯着踉跄了两步，但是他也顾不上这些，甚至因为他的急切开始发抖。

“ …… 别动。”

理查德像是说给自己听一般低声，掐住他的指头，野兽似的用牙咬着掰出了刀片，毫不犹豫地刺破了内森的皮肤。他掐得太紧，他的手太过冰凉，以至于内森 一时 分不清自己指尖上蔓延开来的是疼还是麻木。他试着挣了挣，理查德却没有丝毫松劲儿的意思，颇为玩味地盯住自己下刀的地方，直到确认了足够量的血已经从内森的伤口里淌出来，才满意地放开了他，放任他忍痛在合约上费劲地签名，将刀尖靠近了自己的手指。

“我帮你吧。”内森扭头看到了他在做什么，指头还没离开协议，却想像着自己攥住那只手，将它割出口子的样子。

“不用。”

划下去的时候理查德还是皱了眉头，但很快他就面无表情地用鲜血写下了自己的名字。血迹在纸张上慢慢收干，内森吸吮了一下自己的手指，嘴里眼里都是血腥味。

“别把血弄到地上！”理查德训斥他，又小心地擎起了那纸契约，起身走到光下，像欣赏圣迹似的将热切的视线投注在他们两个人凌乱而干涸的血字上，以至于自己手上的血马上就要滴落也毫无察觉。内森则根本来不及关心那张破纸，只是望着理查德，被他脸上的神情深深吸引，被他手上的伤口隐隐迁痛，当那血越凝越重，还是急急地上前用自己的手帕包住了他的手。他握着理查德冰冷的手掌，眼见着从他体内渗出来的滚烫的鲜血平白无故地染上了手帕，一阵嫉妒和酸楚没来由地灌满了他的胸腔。痴迷地，内森将他染血的指尖贴近了自己唇边，理查德的一切都该是他的，他不能允许任何一点属于理查德的东西在他面前流失，他每一次都是这么做的，理查德的血自然也不例外，如果可能，他甚至想把那柄折刀的刀尖舔干净 …

但就在他马上要碰到他的时候，理查德毫不犹豫地把手从他手里抽出来，就像是一直在有意等待着让内森最为失落的这一瞬间那样精准。

“契约生效。”

他快乐地宣布，沉浸在喜悦里。血珠洒落，溅了几滴在内森的衣领上。但内森并不觉得有什么，甚至觉得他们因此更亲近了。他始终难以将自己的目光从理查德身上移开，看着他用一只手将契约毛毛糙糙叠起来笨拙的样子，看着他脸上洋溢着的充满感染力的满足，看着他舒展的眉目和泛着天真的金色偏光的发丝，然而光线又将他的侧脸切割得异常瘦削，嘴唇也血色尽失，如同刚刚生过一场大病那样令人着迷。内森渐渐靠近他，再一次地，并不在意他的淡漠。理查德却突然回头了，将那纸协议按在了他的胸口，一言不发。

他们离得这样近。

理查德沾着血迹的掌心，用他们的鲜血签订的契约，内森的衣料，内森的身体 … 一层层熨烫着，将他们紧紧相连。内森深深吸气，将自己全身心地笼罩于理查德的鼻息之中，贪婪地凝视着他。人人都只道理查德魅力非凡却也张狂尖刻，内森却看得到他真正的样子，内森确信这一点，无论理查德怎样否认都不可能磨灭。大多数时候，理查德的双眼确实是深冬时节的窗子，紧闭着，触上去尽是冰冷的雾气，只欢迎匆匆一瞥。可是，在想拥有理查德的所有人里，仍有内森从不敷衍、从不逢场作戏。他无数次地用自己的视线、指腹和双唇虔诚地丈量、深探过理查德的眼睛，即便是他们过去和未来分开的那些漫长的每一天里，依然铭刻在他最鲜活的心跳中。实际上，理查德眼睛的形状和颜色都极尽温柔，没有一分弧度是尖刻的，并不应当总是盛着嘲弄的冷视，这让他显得极为不真实。那最清澈的深井、最苦涩的喷泉和图样最为乖张陆离的万花筒，总让人分不清到底有几分是真实，有几分是骗局。内森被死死攫住，克制却也是足够放肆地抚上理查德垂下的眼帘，想要再一次踏入他心中最熟悉也是最神秘的迷宫，理查德却将他的手推开。然而内森还未及失望，理查德竟将目光送进他的眼睛。这一刻，他又成了攥住线团的忒修斯，迷宫尽头是理查德故作姿态的淡漠、对他毫无杀伤力的高傲，和闪动在深处像火光似的诱惑着他的炽烈。

时候到了，内森毫不犹豫地将理查德奉给他的真的毒药与假的美酒一口喝下。他浑身颤抖，心醉神迷，愈发干渴的嘴唇向着雨水和清泉靠近，却只触及理查德冷冰冰的颧骨。

“别着急，宝贝。”理查德压低了声音。

内森没有不满意，他今晚一点儿都不着急，甚至可以不必在今晚。因为理查德的手指正在他的胸口滑动，用最为挑逗的方式将那纸契约塞进了他的外套口袋，并将他们的下半身有意无意地靠近。

“ 明天晚上 ，我们去 …… ”

“可以。”内森直截了当，吻了他的嘴，不再听他说的是什么。

理查德显然没有料到他的果断，旋即则为契约如此有效而禁不住得意扬扬。内森则无暇理会他的情绪，一下、一下，亲在他扬起的嘴角、弯起的眉梢、翘着的睫毛、搏动的滚烫的颈侧 …… 对方没有任何反感的迹象，内森也就逐渐猖狂地试图占有所有理查德未曾躲闪着的角落，直到理查德温热低哑的声音在他耳边重新响起：

“ … 去杀人？”

“什么？”内森感到他们紧紧贴在一起，理查德鬓角的发茬磨蹭着自己的，蹭得他的眼镜也在鼻梁上微微晃动，但这应该不是他视线模糊的原因。

“怕了？”

理查德提高了声音。

内森霎时一身冷汗，没有回答。

下一秒，他张开的双臂间便温存不再。

“你刚才说的是什么？我没听清。”他望着理查德石头似的背影，最终这样说。

理查德没理他，低头擦了擦他的指尖。血已经止住了，但他还是认真地用内森的手帕擦了很久，在内森终于忍不住上前的时候，将手帕丢进了壁炉里。壁炉并没有被点燃，理查德还是颇望了一会儿，伸手往衣兜里掏去，好像在犹豫是不是要直接放一把火。最终，他还是没有掏出任何东西，只是直接朝门边走过去。

“没听清就算了。”理查德的眼睛又玻璃珠一般没有了任何温度和感情，睫毛也倦倦地垂着。他这样说着，还握住了门把手：“ 明晚八点半 ，公园边上那家杂货店后门见，准备一个结实的口袋，明不明白？”

内森不敢面露不悦，心中的空洞又 一时 难以抚平，最终努力压制着语气中的尖刻，反问道：“按照我们的约定 ？”

“嗯？那是自然。”理查德懒懒地扬起尾音。

“无论何时何地都不会拒绝。”内森走过去，坦然地与他对视。

理查德愣了一下，还是放开了门把手。

“当然，宝贝。”他伸手，将协议往内森兜里塞了塞，”这多完美，不是吗？”

当然。

内森颔首而不作声。半晌，拉了拉理查德在方才的纠缠里被扯乱的衣领，一个个系上了他的扣子。

“行了行了，别把血蹭到我衣服上！”刚刚系完最后一颗，理查德就一把推开了他，“走吧，我要睡觉了。 ”

内森没有留下 。

熄灯前，内森看着桌上整理好的外套，鬼使神差地伸出手，隔着口袋按住了叠放其中的协议。这是刚刚理查德也抚过的地方，还留着他的温度和他的血痕，想到这里，内森情不自禁地把自己的手掌更紧地压下去。在他的脑海里，他们早已掌心相合、十指相交。他们的血脉奔涌着，透过这一纸契约缠绕相融、发热发烫，直到将彼此燃烧得一干二净、化为尘埃。

这一晚，距离他们被判监禁终生加九十九年的那天还要很久。

但内森已经知道，从今夜开始，他们再也不会分离。

【完】


End file.
